


kiss me

by benjamint



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Swearing, bondage that kinda shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamint/pseuds/benjamint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk i just wanted to write something fluffy ya feel</p><p>also! im moving this fic over to my new account Greasyjoshler so if you want updates on this story check there!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. brats and pizza

"tyler i swear to _god_ "

josh ran after the brunette boy, and after managing to tackle him onto their living room couch, he began to tickle him.

"mercy!!! _meRCY_ JOSH" tyler squealed and giggled as josh continued ruthlessly.

"dont. take. my. hat. you. brat." josh gave the boy a stern look, but started to grin at him.

tyler kissed josh on the nose, managed to wiggle out from underneath him, and _stole his fucking hat again_.

"tyler robert joseph, i swear to you, if you do not come back out here _right now_ i will _not_ order pizza tonight."

tyler poked his head out from behind the couple's bedroom door.

"no pizza?"

josh nodded.

"no pizza."

tyler squinted at the redhead, sighed loudly, and started to grin.

josh squinted at the boy as he watched him _throw his hat onto the floor, promptly and shut the door ___.

__

josh rolled his eyes and muttered "what a brat." he heard the lock click immediately after.

josh walked over to the door, put his hat back on, and smiled.


	2. more pizza and an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh falls further in love with tyler, tyler watches cartoons

"joshieeeee" tyler clambered onto josh's lap, straddled him, and stuck his face in his neck.

"gimme attention!!"

josh wrapped his arms around the lanky boy, and began to rub circles into his lower back. he continued rubbing the boys back until he heard the doorbell ring.

"ill be right back, kitten." tyler whined in response and made grabby hands at joshs shirt. josh bent down and kissed his forehead.

"ill be right back, baby." another set of knocks sounded at the door.

josh grabbed his wallet and answered the door. he grabbed the pizza from the girl and payed her, and walked back to tyler.

tyler had a blanket on him, and he was curled up and watching whatever cartoon was on the tv very intently.

josh sat next to him and looked over to the boy. tylers face lit up as he noticed josh and crawled over to his boyfriend. he layed his head on the redheads lap so he could continue watching his cartoon.

josh pulled the coffee table nearer to them and pulled the pizza box closer to the edge. josh threaded his fingers into tylers hair, and twirled it around his fingers while they munched on their pizza. tyler giggled at one of the characters on the show and nuzzled into joshs touch.

josh was in heaven, and this boy was his angel.


	3. pancakes and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh has a nightmare, tyler wears panties

josh woke up sweating.

his heart pounded so hard in his chest he honestly thought he might break a rib.

he turned to his left to look for tyler but he wasnt there.

he reached for his phone and checked the time.

"god fuckin- tyler? where you at babyboy?"

he heard a pan hit the stove as he started to walk out of the bedroom.

tyler was standing in the kitchen.

in josh's i want to believe t shirt.

and lace. fuckin. panties.

he was swaying his hips as he flipped pancakes and took bacon out of the pan. he turned when he heard josh enter the kitchen.

josh hopped onto the counter.

"it smells really good, baby. you been up long?"

tyler nodded.

"i couldnt sleep, so i thought I'd make you breakfast!!"

josh smiled at the boy, and tried as hard as he could to ignore the growing _problem_ in his pants.

tyler, however, did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im havin a rly good time writin this??? i love no drama fluffy stories and theres not enough of em out there
> 
> also if theres anything in particular you wanna see happen you can comment it here!! im not short on ideas but i kinda wanna make this as a "lets let the ppl design the story and get all their kinks out" kinda thing so


End file.
